Party Pretzels
by sbslink
Summary: This is a Yamachi story. Matt is giving a party ,and at those parties anything can happen.. (Possible Kensuke)
1. An idea

Sbslink: So hmm I was really bothered by this writers block of mine.. I made a new story!! Yay!! Here is the first chapter.. It might be a bit short.. but more is coming..  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon  
  
Sbslink: Ok and please review!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Party Pretzels   
  
He felt the needle going in his arm. A rush of pain shot through him, but on the same moment it made him feel a bit exited. Soon the adrenaline took control of his body and the pain started to fade away.  
  
Tai closed his eyes and started to relax.  
  
He had been terrified in the beginning, he hated needles. But he over won his fears just for him.  
  
'He is going to be shocked to see this' Tai thought snickering.  
  
"Done"  
  
Tai's heart jumped up hearing that word. He looked at his upper arm, just below the shoulder.  
  
'Perfect' he thought.  
  
Tai paid up and got his jacket. He rushed through the streets feeling happy.  
  
"Wait till Matt sees this"  
  
Some people where staring at him, but he didn't mind. Suddenly something made him stop. Tai reached for his back pocket and pulled out a mobile phone. The bottom of the lit up screen showed a text : "You've got 1 message"   
  
A few quick clicks and another text showed on the screen. "I love u. Meet me at my place. Matt"  
  
Tai's heart skipped a beat. He quickly sent back a message. "It's ok. Love Tai"  
  
He put the mobile phone back in his jeans and walked the rest to Matt's apartment.  
  
The vacation had just started and everything seemed fine. Matt had just started renting an apartment in the centre of town. It was a quiet afternoon and the temperature was perfect. He and Matt decided to go to the park today, but it seemed as though Matt had changed the plans.  
  
About 5 minutes later he arrived at Matt's apartment and he rang at the door. While he heard Matt's footsteps drawing nearer, he covered his upper arm with the sleeve of his shirt.  
  
Matt opened the door and smiled at his boyfriend. Tai franticly tried to hide his wide smile.  
  
But it must have shown cause Matt was looking at him questioningly.  
  
"So what are you up to" Matt asked him.  
  
"Ohh nothing, just happy to see you!!" Tai tried.  
  
"I hope you are, but there is something more. I can see it in your eyes."  
  
Tai started blushing, he really didn't know how Matt was going to react. "Ok" Tai said and he slowly uncovered his upper arm.  
  
Matt gasped  
  
Tai didn't knew if that was a good sign. So he looked into his boyfriends eyes and saw them sparkling. He let out a sigh of relief.  
  
"Wow Tai-Chan, It's beautiful"  
  
Suddenly an evil smile appeared on Matt's face.  
  
"You really look darn sexy like this" he said and pulled Tai close to him.  
  
Tai could feel Matt's heart beating, his lover was breathing heavily. Matt started nibbling on Tai's earlobe and putted a trail of kisses down his neck. Tai moaned.  
  
Suddenly Matt stopped, Tai turned around and saw that someone was watching them, Matt quickly closed the door blushing heavily.  
  
Then they both walked into the living room. Tai sat down on the couch and grabbed hold of one of the pillows.  
  
"Why did you change the plans" Tai asked.  
  
"I just came up with a great idea. We all have been very busy lately, so we haven't seen each other that often. So I thought of giving a party at my house tonight. I will invite all the digi destined."  
  
Tai looked a bit disappointed.  
  
"Come on it'll be fun!!"  
  
On one hand he liked the idea of seeing everyone again, but this afternoon he hoped on spending the night with Matt... Alone.  
  
"Hmm Ok than" he said and smiled.  
  
There will be plenty of time now the vacation has started, and then I will have Matt all for my own.  
  
"Will you help me do the shopping?" Matt asked him with pleading eyes. It almost gave him a childish look.  
  
"Ok" Tai said in reply "But you must promise me I can stay for the night. My dad is out of town and I don't feel like being the only man around." Tai knew it was a lame excuse but he wanted to be with Matt so bad.  
  
"You know you can stay with me any time" Matt said and again that devilish grin appeared on his angelic face.  
  
He walked up to Tai and sat down on the couch besides him. For a few seconds he stared in his boyfriends big, hazel coloured eyes. His face was just a few inches away from Tai's, but he quickly closed the gap.  
  
Tai's lips where soft. Matt sucked on Tai's bottom lip and slid in his tongue. Just when Tai returned this passionate kiss the doorbell rang.  
  
Matt sighed and stood up to open the door.  
  
It was the postal service. "Are you Mr. M. Ishida?" the man asked him. "Yes I am"  
  
"Would you please sign here and here?"  
  
As Matt took the papers from the guy, Tai peeked around the corner.  
  
"Done" Matt said and handed the papers back to the man, who gave him his package.  
  
"Good afternoon" the man said and continued with his rounds.  
  
Matt closed the door and walked back into the living room.  
  
"What did you get?" Tai asked him.  
  
"Ohh it is just something I ordered."  
  
"Well I think we should be going"  
  
Matt nodded "Your right, but first I have to call everybody."  
  
TBC  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sbslink: Hmm Ok hope you liked it.. I wonder what is in that package Matt got..  
  
Matt: Hehe.. I'm not telling!! :P 


	2. Let's get this party started

Sbslink: Ok this is the next chapter.. I am really sorry that is took so long!! I just forgot I had this story..*goes into a corner being ashamed* The party will start soon..  
  
Disclaimer: I still don't own Digimon.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Party Pretzels  
  
Matt put the package on the table and walked over to the phone.  
  
Half an hour later he hung up the phone, after calling the last digidestened.  
  
"Well most of them can come. Your sister can't come, because she didn't want to leave your mother alone. Joe is Ill and Cody isn't allowed to come. Davis offered to help with the preparations, so he's coming over."  
  
Tai nodded.  
  
"I think we should check what you already have lying around. It would save in the costs"  
  
So they went into the kitchen searching for anything eatable.  
  
Tai opened the door of the fridge, but quickly took a step back.  
  
"Matt?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Are you sure your fridge is working?" Tai scrunched up his nose "Cause, your leftovers are growing fur" Tai quickly closed the door "I think you should clean that up"  
  
They went on searching, but all what they found was: Some biscuits, a bag of chips and half a bottle of coke.  
  
At that moment the doorbell rang.  
  
"Ahh that must be Davis"  
  
Matt quickly went tot open the door. A few seconds later Davis' happy face appeared around the door opening of the kitchen.  
  
"Glad you're here" Tai said "You can help me with the decorations, while Matt cleans up the kitchen"  
  
Tai quickly walked over to Davis, leaving Matt in the kitchen.  
  
Davis looked at him questioningly.  
  
"I can't believe he is still alive if he is eating food that came from that kitchen" "I don't think he is at the moment" Davis said pointing at the empty pizza box. "It must be because he just moved in, and all the gigs he's been doing"  
  
Tai nodded in reply.  
  
"First we have to find the decorations and clean up all the mess"  
  
"Ok, if you search for the decorations, I will start cleaning"  
  
Tai got a cloth and a broom and started cleaning, while Davis searched for anything to decorate the room with.  
  
The living room wasn't a great mess so Tai was done pretty quick.  
  
"I am going to see how Matt is doing" he told Davis, who was emptying a box on the floor.  
  
Tai walked in the kitchen and spotted Matt doing to dishes. He walked up to him and wrapped his arms around him, man he smelled good. Tai buried his head in Matt's neck.  
  
"I think we should go shopping" Matt said suddenly.  
  
"I think your right, I will tell Davis Ok?" He walked into the living room and was shocked to see the amount of mess Davis had created in such a short time.  
  
" I found the decorations" He said happily.  
  
Tai swallowed. "Ehh we have to go shopping. The stores close in an hour."  
  
"Ok. I'll clean up the mess afterwards"  
  
They took Matt's car to the mall, it was about a five minute drive. When they reached the parking lot, Matt went to get a ticket.  
  
"We need soda's, chips, some candy and alcohol, lots of alcohol"  
  
They went to the nearest store to get the supplies and they split the costs.  
  
"Is Ken coming?" Davis asked when they walked back to the car.  
  
"Yeah don't worry" Tai said.  
  
Late in the afternoon everything was clean and decorated. Tai dropped down on the couch.  
  
"How late are the others coming?"  
  
"About eight o'clock"  
  
"Fine, then I have time to put something else on" Tai stood up and walked to Matt's bedroom. He always had some spare clothes lying at Matt's just in case he stayed over.  
  
Davis had brought himself extra clothes and came in to put them on.  
  
Tai caught himself looking at Davis and was shocked by it. He quickly left the room and took place on the couch.  
  
"What's wrong Tai?" Matt asked him  
  
"Ehh nothing!!" Tai said and put up a goofy grin. The bell rang and Tai quickly went to open the door.  
  
Half and hour later all the guests had arrived. Matt showed everybody around the apartment, but then the party started.  
  
Izzy took hold of Matt's computer and found out a way to link it to the CD player. Mimi and Yolie where dancing. Matt and Tai had taking over the couch and where drinking beer.  
  
"You want some Ken? We have loads in the kitchen"  
  
"Thanks" Ken said and headed for the kitchen.  
  
Davis and T.K where playing a game. "Ahh man your cheating!!"  
  
"No I'm not!!"  
  
"I was waiting for that" Ken snickered "Them playing games always ends up in a fight"  
  
"Your just being jealous, that I win all the time."  
  
"Hmmpff"  
  
Now both T.K and Davis where sitting with their arms crossed and looking very angry.  
  
"Having problems?" Ken asked.  
  
Immediately a smile appeared on Davis' face. When he saw Ken had noticed he started blushing.  
  
TBC  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sbslink: Ok the party has finaly started but we still don't know what is in that mysterious package.. 


End file.
